Modern electronic devices come in many different shapes and size. Users hold these devices using different types of grips and orientations. Further, users sometimes multitask when operating an electronic device. Thus, a user may hold a device and type or surf the web with one hand, and simultaneously use the other hand for another purpose. If the user is operating an electronic device with one hand, portions of a touchscreen of the electronic device are less accessible to the user's hand that is performing gestures on the device. As device sizes increase, more of the electronic device touch screen becomes inaccessible to the user performing one-handed operations on the device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.